The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. A semiconductor device may include transistors having different threshold voltages, respectively. Examples of transistors having different threshold voltages may include a combination of a logic transistor, a static random access memory (SRAM) transistor, or a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) transistor, among others. Moreover, various methods of controlling threshold voltages of transistors included in a semiconductor device have been researched.